Turtle Time Traveling Trouble
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo are sent fifteen years into the future. The future where they were presumed dead, Casey has a kid, Karai and Slash are on their side, Raphael is nice and April's missing. Can they fix the future and get home?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you really watching this again?" Raphael complained. "Didn't that stupid show go off the air a year ago?"

Leonardo glared at him. "It did but I found some Space Heroes video tapes in the junkyard. I can't believe that someone would throw these out."

"Maybe because it's lame," Raphael muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It was not lame, Raph. It's the best TV show of all time," Leonardo snapped.

Michelangelo, who had been quietly playing a video game on his Nintendo, let out an exaggerated gasp. "You take that back! Everyone knows that the best TV show of all time is Super Robo Mecha Force Five!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Mikey, I like that show but it cannot beat Space Heroes," Leonardo told him firmly.

"Everything beats Space Heroes," Raph laughed, causing Leonardo to give him a withering look.

"You have insulted me, good sir," Michelangelo said angrily, grabbing a glove out of nowhere and slapping Leonardo with it. "I wish to duel for the honor of Super Robo Mecha Force Five."

"I'm not going to duel with you, Mikey," Leonardo said with a sigh as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Oh really? Well I think that Captain Ryan is as good of a leader as Donnie is smooth with April," Michelangelo taunted. Donatello glared at him while Raphael laughed loudly.

Leonardo's eyes widened and he grabbed one of his swords while Michelangelo grabbed his nunchuck. "Okay, you're going down!" Leonardo shouted, running at Michelangelo.

"Twenty bucks says Leo will win," Raphael suggested.

Donatello shook his head. "I'm not taking that bet," he said as he dialed a number on his phone.

"Uh Donnie, why are you calling April?" Raphael asked, curiously, knowing who it was instantly because Donatello was smiling. "You do know that she's hanging out with Casey tonight, right?"

Donatello scowled. "I knew that. But I thought she might want to hang with us too. After all, we were her friends first," Donatello told him firmly.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "That's not why you don't want her hanging out with Casey," Raphael said matter of factly.

"Shut up," Donatello grumbled before hitting send on his phone.

It rang a couple of before April picked up.

"Hey Donnie," she greeted him cheerfully. "Casey and I were just talking about you guys."

Donatello smiled as though April hadn't said Casey and said "Donnie" instead of "you guys." "Oh. That's great. I was… I mean we were wondering if you wanted to come over," Donatello told her. "We were planning on watching that TV show you love, the one with the vampires and werewolves."

Raphael snickered. Donatello had complained about how unrealistic that show was when Michelangelo made them watch it. It was obvious why Donatello was suggesting it now.

"You mean Vampire Diaries," April guessed.

"Yeah, that one," Donatello answered, glaring at Raphael who was still snickering.

"Well I would love to but Casey and I are at the movies. He's taking me to see Frozen," April said gently. "And I've really been looking forward to seeing this movie for months."

"Right. I forgot that. Well I guess you should go and have fun," Donatello said dejectedly.

"Bye Donnie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Donatello hung up and walked towards his lab where he always went when he was moping about April.

"Mikey, get off me! You win!" Leonardo shouted.

Raphael spun around. He had forgotten about the duel between his two brothers. Michelangelo had somehow knocked Leonardo to the floor and had one foot on his brother's chest.

"I did it! I have restored Super Mecha Force Five's honor!" Michelangelo yelled joyfully, pumping his fist in the air as he started dancing around the living room.

Raphael laughed. "Nice going, Lameonardo," Raphael teased.

"Shut up, Raph," Leonardo snapped, getting up and dusting himself off.

Donatello ran into the living room with the Kraang communicator.

"Guys, we need to go," Donatello said urgently. "The Kraang have built a new machine."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Master Splinter, the turtles got into the Shellraiser and drove towards the Kraang hideout. The Kraang were working on a machine under Karai's supervision when the turtles snuck in.

"So what do we do?" Michelangelo asked quietly.

"What we do best!" Raphael answered with a grin, jumping up.

Leonardo pulled him back down. "We shouldn't rush into this when we have no idea what that thing is," he whispered sternly.

"I don't know what it is but it looks like it's almost ready, we should put a stop to it before they have a chance to use it," Donatello remarked.

"Yeah," Michelangelo agreed.

"And that's three against one, fearless leader," Raphael said with a smirk.

"Fine," Leonardo groaned.

The turtles jumped down and the Kraang began to attack.

"Turtles. Perfect," Karai said with a devious smirk. "We can test the machine out on them."

Michelangelo and Donatello were fighting back to back while Leonardo was across from them. Raphael, on the other hand, had decided to try and take out the machine before Karai had a chance to use it.

Unfortunately, for Raphael, Karai had already aimed at his three brothers and seconds later, she fired. A white beam came out of the machine just as Raphael used his sai to hit it. The machine broke down.

"And that's how it's done!" Raphael laughed, turning around to help his brothers fight the Kraang. Only to find the beam had made a black circle on the floor. Raphael's eyes widened when he realized that's where his brothers had been fighting.

"Where are they!" Raphael shouted at Karai. She was just standing there in shock, staring at the spot the three turtles had been standing with a mixture of shock and… was it horror?

"I don't know," Karai whispered. "I thought it would only hurt them. I don't know how they disappeared."

"The one called the Ninja Turtles are no longer here. They're gone forever," the Kraang told them coldly.

Karai and Raphael's eyes widened when they realized what the Kraang meant. "What have you done?" Raphael asked angrily. "You killed them!" But instead of getting angry and about it, Raphael fell to his knees and tears began rolling down his face.

The Kraang moved towards the crying turtle to capture him but Karai stopped them.

"Let's just go," she said softly, her own voice breaking. "He won't interfere with our plans any longer."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello were not dead but they were very confused.

"What happened?" Donatello asked. "Where are we?"

"And where are the Kraang, Karai and Raph?" Leonardo questioned worriedly, looking around.

"This place looks abandoned, dudes," Michelangelo remarked.

"Maybe we should go back to the sewers and figure out what happened." Donatello suggested.

"That's a good idea."

* * *

They couldn't find the Shellraiser so they went on the rooftops to get to their home. But when they got there, they were shocked at what they found.

"Where is all our stuff?" Donatello asked curiously. It was definitely their living room. The walls were still pained even though the paint had faded.

"No! Those monsters took the TV!" Michelangelo shouted sorrowfully, starting to cry.

"Where's Master Splinter?" Leonardo wondered.

Suddenly a mace came flying out of the darkness and hit Leonardo in the stomach.

Michelangelo and Donatello got prepared for a fight. Their attackers got them from behind.

"I don't know who you are but you better get the hell out of my former home!" a gruff voice growled.

"This is our home!" Michelangelo shouted as his attacker kicked him hard.

"Wait, Mikey? Casey, turn on the lights."

The lights turned on and the three turtles saw who they were fighting with. Raphael, Casey and Slash stared at them with shock. Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo's eyes widened when they saw them.

"Dude, you're old!" Michelangelo exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Raphael walked into his room and collapsed on his bed. Tears kept rolling down his face. He wished for something to happen. He wanted Leonardo to come in and say that training was in thirty minutes, for Donatello's latest experiment to explode, or for Michelangelo to annoy him. _

_But they never came because they were gone. They were gone forever. And he didn't even get to say goodbye. _

"_Raphael? I didn't hear you come in. Where are your brothers?" Splinter asked as he walked into Raphael's room. Raphael turned to face him, allowing Splinter to see Raphael's tears. "What happened, my son?" Splinter questioned as he sat down on Raphael's bed. Raphael explained to Splinter what had happened. Splinter's eyes filled with tears and he hugged his son. For once, Raphael didn't object to being hugged. _

_Raphael wasn't sure how much time had passed. But they heard two voices in the living room. April and Casey had come to visit them. Raphael didn't want to tell them. He felt like he'd break down if he had to recount the events of this horrible night again. So Splinter went to tell them. _

_A few minutes later, Raphael got up and went to the living room. April was sobbing into Casey's chest. Casey was pale like he couldn't believe that this had happened. _

* * *

It was strange. For Raphael, it had been fifteen years since he saw them. A thought that brought tears to his eyes. But for them, it had only been twenty minutes since they had seen their brother. So it was surprising to see Raphael, who was not at all the touchy feely type, bear hugging them.

"Raph, it's good to see you too. But what's going on?" Leonardo asked. "We've only been gone for twenty minutes."

"Dude, isn't it obvious? We traveled into the future," Michelangelo answered for Raphael.

"Mikey, I'm sure we didn't travel into the future. That's impossible," Donatello said matter of factly.

"Then why is all our stuff gone and why does Raph look so old?" Michelangelo questioned smugly.

"I am thirty years old. I am NOT old," Raphael growled.

"Raph, I realize that this is a huge moment for you but how can we be sure that it's really them? You know how twisted the Foot and the purple dragons are," Casey remarked gruffly, staring at the turtles with mistrust and a little anger. "They could be imposters."

"It's them, Casey," Slash informed him. "I remember their scent even though it's been fifteen years."

"Whoa, we've been gone a long time," Michelangelo commented.

"Yes, little brother. A lot has changed since you've been gone," Slash told him quietly.

"Like what?" Leonardo asked curiously.

"Come with us and you'll find out," Raphael answered.

"Raph, I don't know if we should bring them back to our house. You know how Master Splinter's heart is. He might have a heart attack when he sees them," Casey suggested in a tone that made it clear that wasn't the reason he didn't want the three turtles to come with them.

Raphael gave him a warning look, having understood what the tone meant. "Splinter will have my head if I don't tell him right away that he's sons have returned," Raphael said firmly. "Not to mention Miwa's reaction."

Leonardo's eyes widened in shock. But before he could comment, Donatello asked: "Who's Miwa?"

"You'll find out," Slash answered with a chuckle, having seen Leonardo's reaction.

* * *

Meanwhile across the city, two thugs were robbing a jewelry store. They had disabled the alarms and were now stuffing the jewels into two bags. Suddenly they heard a loud thump on the rooftop.

"What was that?" one of them asked nervously, looking around the store fearfully. "You don't think that was _him_, do ya?" The thug gulped as he thought of the terrifying masked vigilante who had been hunting criminals for ten years.

"Doubt it. He doesn't concern himself with petty thieves like us," his partner answered.

"Well it has been a slow night," a new voice spoke calmly. "So I think I can make an exception for tonight."

The two thieves spun around, pointing their guns at the tall metal person.

"It's him! The Nightwatcher!" one of the thugs shouted, his hands shaking. His partner began to shoot at Nightwatcher. Nightwatcher jumped out of the way and used a manriki to knock the gun out of his hands. Then the other manriki to knock the thug out cold.

The other thug dropped his gun and cowered when Nightwatcher turned towards him. "I surrender. Please don't kill me," he begged pitifully.

"I don't kill," Nightwatcher growled. "Now be a good little thug and wait here for the police."

Nightwatcher tied the two thugs up and left the jewelry store. Nightwatcher was about to get on a motorcycle when a blonde and black haired woman walked over.

"How did you find me, Miwa?" Nightwatcher asked not unfriendly.

"Your dad told me that you were patrolling around here," Miwa answered with a smirk. "I'm still shocked that you choose the name Nightwatcher. I would have thought you picked a different name. A name that was a bit more suited for you."

"What do you want?" Nightwatcher questioned, getting irritated.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that August found your old weapon. He wants me to teach him how to use it," Miwa answered. "I thought I should ask you before I told him yes."

"Why would you need to ask me?" Nightwatcher snapped. "Casey's his father. I'm not involved in August's life. Haven't been in years."

"You can't avoid him for the rest of your life," Miwa said angrily. "He is your son too. You're being a coward."

"Excuse me, Miwa. After you found out you were Splinter's daughter, you ran away for four years," Nightwatcher retorted scathingly.

"You know they'd be real proud of you," Miwa told Nightwatcher fiercely.

"Don't you dare!" Nightwatcher bellowed, taking out the chain weapon. Miwa took out her fan and stood in the proper position for a fight. "You were their enemy for years. You have no right to tell me how they'd feel. You have no idea the pain, I went through the night they died."

"All you're doing is using their death as an excuse to abandon your son," Miwa snarled.

"At least I didn't kill them," Nightwatcher shot back before getting on the motorcycle and driving away.

"Well that went well," Miwa muttered.

* * *

_**Was it painfully obvious who Nighwatcher is right from the beginning? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Splinter really wished he had thought of a better hiding spot then underneath the couch. He felt cramped and crushed and he was almost certain that his tail was sticking out. But unfortunately, he was getting older and he couldn't run as fast as he used to.

"Ready or not here I come, Grandpa," the little red haired boy called. Minutes later, he peered under the couch. "I found you!" he exclaimed, trying to crawl under the couch to tag Splinter. But Splinter used his tail to grab onto the boy's leg as he made his getaway. "No fair! That's cheating!"

Splinter laughed and scooped the ten year old up in his arms. "Ah, you must remember, August, a ninja does everything he can to elude capture," Splinter reminded him.

"But you forget, Father, not everyone has tails," Miwa remarked with a smirk from where she stood in the doorway. "I have good news, August, tomorrow we can begin training. Your father said you could use the tessen."

August's eyes lit up. "Really? I'm going to be a great ninja like Uncle Raph and you," August proclaimed happily.

Splinter and Miwa shared a bittersweet look as they thought about the three other turtle ninjas.

"August, why don't you go pick out a book for me to read to you," Splinter suggested.

"Can I please wait for Uncle Raph to come home?" August pleaded. "He was telling me a great story about the four mutant brothers." Before Splinter or Miwa could answer, they heard the Shellraiser come up the driveway.

August's eyes lit up and he ran to greet his father and uncles. Splinter and Miwa followed.

* * *

"So you're on our side now?" Michelangelo asked Slash curiously.

"I'm on Raph's side. Don't think that that means I've gone soft because I can still pound you into the ground," Slash answered, smirking, causing Michelangelo to gulp and move a little away.

"Slash," Raphael warned, giving him a look.

"So Casey, how's April?" Donatello asked. Ever since Michelangelo convinced him that they were indeed in the future, he had been wondering where April was and if she had missed them.

Casey spun around and glared at Donatello. "Don't you dare say her name!" he shouted. "It's your fault she's gone!"

Donatello was taken aback. He knew that Casey hadn't been thrilled to see them but he had just thought Casey thought they were imposters. Now Donatello realized that Casey was angry with them. What did Casey mean that it was their fault April was gone?

"No one has seen April in ten years," Raphael explained. "She disappeared a little after August was born."

Donatello would have asked for more information if the Shellraiser had not arrived in the garage of a large house.

"Whoa, we live here!" Michelangelo exclaimed, happily. "This is awesome! I've always wanted to live near a lake."

"Hey Raph, aren't you afraid someone might find you guys out here?" Leonardo asked.

"Nah, there's no one out in these woods for miles," Raphael replied. "Sometimes we get an occasional hiker. But Slash usually smells them before they see us."

"This is awesome," Michelangelo said again, looking eagerly at the lake as they got out of the Shellraiser. "Can I do a cannonball?"

"Later, Mikey. Master Splinter will want to see you first," Raphael told him with a chuckle.

"Dad!" a ten year old red haired boy ran out of the house and straight into Casey's arms.

"Hey August, were you good for your grandpa and your aunt?" Casey questioned with a fond grin.

"My son, you have returned home. I hope that everything was-" Splinter froze when he saw not only Raphael but his three lost sons standing on the grass.

"Leo!" a black and blonde haired woman flew past a shocked Splinter and hugged Leonardo.

"Karai!" Michelangelo and Donatello exclaimed. Their eyes widened when they saw their second worst enemy with tears in her eyes as she clung to their leader.

"I don't understand. I thought you died. I thought I—" Karai began as she finally let go of Leonardo.

"Apparently they were sent to the future," Slash told her gruffly.

My sons, you don't know how happy I am to see you," Splinter told them as he walked down the steps slowly, his eyes full of tears. Michelangelo ran to him and hugged him.

"It's okay, Master Splinter, we're here and as soon as we find a way back to our own time, I'll give you and Raph a great big hug," Michelangelo promised. Master Splinter laughed joyously. Raphael on the other hand was not amused.

"Don't you dare," Raphael growled, knowing that he, his past self, would probably not like that.

"Um, speaking of going back to our own time. How exactly are we going to do that exactly?" Leonardo asked curiously after receiving a hug from Splinter.

"Well maybe Donnie can figure out how to…" Michelangelo trailed off when he realized that the purple masked turtle had disappeared. "Uh, where did Donnie go?"

"You don't think he's gone looking for You-Know-Who, do you?" Miwa asked, throwing a worried look at Casey and August.

"I doubt it. Voldemort's fictional," Michelangelo said matter of factly.

"It's Donnie. What do you think?" Raphael muttered rolling his eyes at both Michelangelo and Donatello. It was so nice to have his brothers back. Raphael could just feel the familiar headache coming on.

* * *

_April winced as Casey threw the vase, his mother had given them as a wedding present, at the wall. "Casey, you have every right to be upset…" April began. _

"_You're damn right I'm angry. You're leaving me and August," Casey shouted, turning to face her. "I can't believe that you're actually abandoning your family." _

"_You don't understand," April cried, tears forming in her eyes. "I have to go. Someone needs to help this city and Raph is too depressed to do it."_

"_That's not the reason and you know it," Casey growled. _

"_Okay, fine, every day when I look at Raph and Splinter, I remember what I did."_

"_April, it wasn't your fault. You had no idea what was going to happen," Casey protested, his voice softening. _

"_You just don't get it," April cried. "If it weren't for me that machine wouldn't have been built in the first place." Casey said nothing, he just kicked the duffle bag, April had kicked. "Casey, you and August dissever better than me. Who wants a wife and mother who is so consumed with guilt?"_

"_April, you do what you have to do but if you walk out that door, you can never come back into our lives," Casey told her plainly. _

_April nodded as tears spilled down her face. She grabbed her duffle bag, kissed August goodbye and fled the house. She ran until she arrived at her father's new house. Her father took one look at his crying daughter and hugged her before letting her in. _

* * *

April's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone jump into the roof, she was sitting on. April fingers tightened around her weapon, ready to attack.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" a familiar voice called out. "April?" April was standing in the shadows and he had not spotted her yet.

April's eyes widened as she saw the newcomer for the first time. A turtle, a turtle with Donatello's voice. April's blood boiled. Someone was posing as her dead friend, probably to lure her out so whoever could ambush her.

Well if that the way they wanted to play, then they could bring it. April made sure her Nightwatcher helmet was on before charging at the imposter.


End file.
